1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer that prints data by driving motors placed horizontally and vertically, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus that adjusts a printing width of a printing paper where a printing operation is performed by driving motors placed horizontally and vertically in accordance with relative speed values of the motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer receives data on a document made using an application from a host and performs a printing operation in accordance with the information and basic values that are set in the printer. In this case, the printer controls the speed of the motors placed horizontally and vertically, so as to print data on a printing paper. The speed of the motors is a substantially important value, so that an image can be printed on the paper to a correct width. In order to control the speed of the motors placed horizontally and vertically in the printer, speed values of the motors obtained through experiments are fixed in a process to manufacture the printer. That is, the speed values of the motors are fixed and stored as fixed values by considering physical elements such as the temperature and characteristics of devices during a development process and synthesizing experienced values and theoretical values.
However, although similar when seen with the naked eye, when based on an exact measurement, a difference exists in the height and width of the printing paper during a printing operation from printer to printer. Therefore, a difference in the height or width of the printing paper occurs in printing material requiring a correct printing position, such as a specific format, for example, an optical character recognition (OCR) font, from printer to printer.